Summertime
by FranSilva
Summary: Era mais um verão na década de 60. E este, diferente de muitos outros, prometia trazer surpresas para Bella e Edward que, ao se conhecerem, perceberão que um romance de verão pode sim dar certo. /#ONE-SHOT.


**Aviso: **As roupas e músicas comentadas nesta one-shot, poderão ser encontradas no fim do capítulo, assim como a nota final da autora. Boa leitura e eu espero que você goste!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Único<strong>

O verão tinha acabado de começar. O tempo da cidade estava começando a ficar um pouco mais quente e já era possível sentir o ar jogar baforadas abafadas em nossos rostos. O sol bastante característico da Flórida ainda estava mais brilhante do que de costume.

Eu acabara de sair da redação do jornal onde trabalho. A notícia ruim de que eu teria que trabalhar durante o verão me deixou meio cabisbaixo, pois eu queria uma folga depois de tanto trabalhar nas outras estações do ano. Mas, por outro lado, eu sabia que se eu queria ser um grande jornalista, eu deveria me privar de certas coisas algumas vezes, por isso não tive como recusar a proposta de trabalhar neste verão tão ensolarado. O bom é que eu teria algumas horas do dia para descansar. Não viveria só do trabalho, afinal.

Para esfriar um pouco a minha cabeça, decidi dar uma volta na praia que não ficava muito longe dali. Peguei o carro que ganhei de meus pais, um Volvo, e dirigi para lá.

Quando estacionei na orla próxima ao calçadão, percebi que não havia ninguém na praia, algo bastante admirável, já que geralmente as pessoas começam a aproveitar a praia logo que o verão chegar.

Desci do carro e passei a caminhar pela areia. Enrolei minha calça até os joelhos, desafrouxei minha gravata e levantei as mangas da minha camisa.

O toque da areia quente nos meus pés era gostoso e causava uma sensação engraçada de um estranho formigamento. A brisa fresca batia em meu rosto, relaxando-me e dando-me paz.

Caminhei um pouco pela beira do mar até um certo ponto da praia. Avistei uma enorme pedra e fui me sentar lá próximo. Encostei-me nela e sentei na areia. Peguei o pequeno bloco de anotações que estava em meu bolso e comecei a rabiscar a folha branca e vazia. Meus pensamentos iam para longe sem parar em um ponto exato. Nem eu sabia especificamente o que estava pensando.

Agora o vento refrescante da praia estava me dando vontade de dormir. Meus olhos começavam a piscar mais vezes e a ficar pesados para, enfim, se fecharem.

Dentre um pensamento incoerente já misturado ao meu sono repentino e meus olhos quase se fechando, ouvi passos leves na areia.

Olhei para o lado e vi uma menina correndo pela praia em direção ao mar. Ela parecia alheia à minha presença ali encostado na pedra, pois começou a despir-se bem na minha frente. O vestido florido e muito colorido que batia em suas coxas brancas, logo foi parar ao lado da bolsa da menina. Assim que meus olhos pairaram de volta nela, percebi o que ela agora vestia: A menina estava com um biquíni branco de bolinhas amarelas, biquíni este muito pequeno em comparação aos outros da moda da nossa época. Foi inevitável não me lembrar daquela música, bastante famosa há alguns anos atrás, que falava _"Era um biquíni de bolhinha amarelinho tão pequenininho..."_

Olhando-a assim, ela parecia mais uma daquelas feministas que ameaçavam atear o sutiã ao fogo, porque para vestir um biquíni deste tamanho em uma época em que as mulheres ainda estão lutando por seus direitos, é pedir para ser olhada de outra maneira, às vezes até como rebelde.

Ela soltou os cabelos que antes estavam em um rabo-de-cavalo bem feito e, graciosamente, saiu correndo para o mar. Deu um longo e demorado mergulho e ficou um tempo na água. Quando já parecia satisfeita, voltou para a areia ajeitando seus longos cabelos. Sentou-se numa toalha estendida na areia - de costas para mim -, enxugou-se e vestiu novamente o seu vestido florido.

Assim, como do nada, ainda de costas, ela falou:

- Eu sei que você está me olhando.

Eu fiquei calado e meio espantado, com um certo receio de ter assustado a garota com meus olhos curiosos, já que eu jurava que ela não me percebera sentado ali.

- Hm... er... me desculpe. Se quiser, eu vou para outro lado. – eu falei.

- Nada, o que é isso... – disse ela se virando para mim – Pode ficar aí, não tem problema algum. Eu não fiquei incomodada com a sua presença.

- Então... hm... tudo bem.

- Já que nós estamos nos falando, deixe-me apresentar-me... Sou Bella! – ela falou se levantando e sentando-se ao meu lado. Estendeu a mão para que eu a cumprimentasse.

- Oi, Bella! Sou Edward! – eu disse e balancei sua mão úmida.

- Então Edward, o que você faz aqui? Ainda mais com essas roupas... – apontou para minhas roupas.

- Eu saí do trabalho e resolvi dar uma relaxada por aqui. Essa praia, esse vento... Nada melhor do que _isso_ para relaxar. E você?

- É verdade... Bem, eu vim comemorar o início do verão e o fim das minhas aulas. Saí mais cedo da escola e, como estava sozinha em casa, resolvi dar uma volta por aqui. _Essa praia, esse vento... Nada melhor do que isso para relaxar_. – ela riu ao repetir o que eu acabara de falar – Sem contar que eu precisava me divertir nem que fosse sozinha. Meus amigos todos namoram e saem em grupinhos de namoradinhos, blerg! – mostrou a língua em sinal de desdém – Eu é que não ia com eles, não quis ser a única solteira ali... Já pensou? Horrível! – suspirou. Ela falava tanto comigo e nem parecia que eu era um mero estranho.

- Entendo o seu drama... – eu ri apenas para brincar um pouco com ela.

- Ei, não vai achar que eu sou uma rainha do drama, porque eu não sou mesmo. Aliás, eu odeio gente muito fresca! – deu de ombros como não quer nada.

Eu quase tive uma crise de risos com o que ela acabara de falar e o modo como gesticulava enquanto falava. Bella definitivamente não era como qualquer garota que eu conhecera. Nem parecia que ela era dessa época. Parecia muito mais moderninha.

- Longe de mim pensar isso. Eu só estava brincando! – coloquei as mãos para cima como quem se desculpa.

- Assim espero! – ela riu – No que você trabalha? – mudou de assunto.

- Sou estagiário na redação de um jornal. Faço faculdade de Jornalismo.

- Nossa, que legal! Eu ainda não sei ao certo o que vou estudar na faculdade... Talvez jornalismo também.

- Você se daria bem, é muito comunicativa.

- Obrigada! – sorriu e corou.

- Você está em que série?

- Vou fazer o último ano.

- E quantos anos você tem? Desculpe-me pela pergunta...

- Não tenho problemas com isso, quer dizer, não por enquanto. – deu uma risadinha – Tenho dezessete anos. E você?

- Tenho vinte e um.

- Legal, já pode beber...

- É... – dessa vez, eu dei uma risada contida.

Ficamos um tempo calados, apenas degustando o silêncio. Quando parecia que não teríamos mais assunto algum para conversar, Bella tratou logo de puxar um:

- Me fala da sua vida. – pediu.

- O que, por exemplo?

- Ah, qualquer coisa.

E, por incrível que pareça, eu falei tudo sobre a minha vida. E quando eu digo tudo, é _tudo_ mesmo.

Falei sobre a faculdade, o trabalho, minha família, meus gostos e até mesmo sobre a minha infância. E Bella não ficou de fora. Contou-me em detalhes sobre a sua vida; o que gostava ou não de fazer; a relação com seus pais; as visitas à sua avó em Forks, uma cidadezinha fria e chuvosa em Washington; sua escola; seus amigos engraçados e divertidos; suas atrapalhadas etc. Eu nunca havia conversado tão bem dessa maneira, ainda mais com alguém que eu acabara de conhecer. Eu e ela nos demos bem desde o primeiro momento e eu já esperava que isso nunca tivesse um fim.

- É sério, Edward. Quando eu digo que eu sou desastrada, é porque sou mesmo. Uma vez eu caí no corredor e um monte de gente viu _as minhas roupas de baixo_. Imagine como eu fiquei, argh! Não ria!

E eu ri.

- Edward! Eu disse para não rir!

- Desculpa, desculpa, não vou mais rir! – levantei os braços em rendição.

- Acho bom!

A conversa estava tão boa, que nós nem percebemos as horas passarem. Agora o sol estava prestes a se pôr e o tempo a dar uma esfriada. Bella começou a se abraçar para se aquecer.

- Hm, começou a esfriar. Você não quer ir para o meu carro para se aquecer? – perguntei.

Ela ficou me olhando seriamente como quem pensa bastante e pesa os prós e contras antes de tomar uma decisão. Só depois fui me tocar do que eu tinha falado. Para quem não me conhecia há tanto tempo, eu poderia ter soado como um garoto animado para ter uma garota indefesa em seu carro.

- Quer dizer, só se você quiser, é claro. E-eu não q-quis soar como um tarado. É só que... é melhor para você se a... – me atrapalhei com as palavras.

- Calma, eu entendi o que você quis dizer, fica tranquilo. Eu não pensaria que você é um tarado. Na verdade, isso mal se passou pela minha cabeça. Se eu tivesse pensado nisso, eu não estaria até agora conversando com você, não é? – assenti – E sim, eu adoraria ir para o seu carro para me aquecer. – sorriu.

Levantamos-nos de onde estávamos há tanto tempo e fomos ao meu carro.

- Carro legal. – Bella falou.

- É o meu xodó.

- Posso ligar o rádio?

- Claro!

Assim que ela o ligou, _"I Want To Hold Your Hand"_, dos _The Beatles_, começou a tocar.

- Adoro os _Beatles_, adoro essa música!

- Eu também! – falei e sorri ao vê-la cantando e balançando a cabeça no ritmo da música.

- Eles bem que poderiam vir fazer um show aqui, não é? Eu ficaria louca para ir!

- Apesar de grande maioria dos fãs deles ser mulheres, eu também tenho vontade de ver um show deles ao vivo.

Ficamos falandosobre tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo por mais alguns momentos até que a noite havia chegado.

- Nossa! Já escureceu bastante. Acho que tenho que ir para casa. – Bella disse.

- Hm... er... tudo bem. Quer que eu te leve em casa?

- Não, de maneira alguma, não quero incomodar.

- Não seria incômodo algum, pelo contrário, seria o mínimo que eu poderia fazer depois de ter tomado todo o seu tempo.

- Edward, eu já disse que se eu quisesse não estaria aqui conversando com você por horas. Se estou, é porque eu quis mesmo, de verdade.

- Está certo. Pelo menos me deixe levá-la em casa.

- Não precisa mesmo. Eu vou andando, minha casa é só há duas quadras daqui. Faço esse percurso sempre que venho à praia, já estou acostumada.

- Se é assim que você quer, tudo bem.

- Pois é, então, hm... – ela ficou um tempo pensativa – Ah, amanhã à noite vai ter uma festa na casa de um conhecido meu. Os pais dele liberaram a casa e ele vai organizar uma festa, sabe. Você não quer ir? – me olhou esperançosa mordendo o lábio.

- Claro, onde é?

- Tem um bloquinho e uma caneta para que eu anote?

- Sim. – tirei o bloco de anotações que estava no meu bolso e entreguei a ela – Toma, aqui! – Bella o pegou, anotou o endereço e sorriu.

- Prontinho!

- Hm, então nos vemos amanhã.

- Vai mesmo, viu? Vou ficar lhe esperando!

- Eu vou, pode deixar!

- É...

E neste momento um clima diferente se instalou no ar e o silêncio resolveu se fazer presente. Eu e Bella ficamos nos olhando sem saber o que falar.

Como se fôssemos puxados de volta de um mundo paralelo, Bella piscou algumas vezes e nos distanciamos.

- Er... er... Então até amanhã, Edward! – me deu um beijo na bochecha e saiu do carro.

- Até, Bella!

E enquanto ela caminhava pela rua, eu fiquei a observando bestificado.

**x.x.x**

Eu estava em dúvida em como deveria ir vestido para a festa que Bella havia me convidado. Revirei todo o meu guarda-roupa na esperança de vestir algo bacana, afinal, Bella deveria freqüentar lugares bons. Não que eu não os freqüentasse também, mas é que eu raramente saia.

Acabei escolhendo uma camisa azul claro de botão, uma calça bege de algodão e um sapato social. Passei perfume e tentei deixar os cabelos de uma forma menos rebelde, mas eles não colaboraram muito, então os deixei em seu topete usual.

Saí de casa me despedindo de meus pais e fui para a festa.

Ao chegar lá vi como a frente da casa estava movimentada, assim como o seu exterior. Havia vários e vários jovens aos arredores e "_The Twist_" tocava em alto bom som.

Ainda não familiarizado com o ambiente, fui explorando a casa em busca de Bella. Andei me esquivando das pessoas até que a encontrei conversando com um grupo de pessoas. Com certeza eram os seus famosos amigos, de quem ela tanto falou para mim na noite passada.

Como quem tivesse sentido minha presença, ela virou a cabeça em minha direção. Por um tempo ficou apenas me olhando, como se estivesse tentando me reconhecer. No mesmo instante eu fiquei com um frio na barriga... E se ela não se lembrasse mais de mim?

"_Você está sendo patético, Edward. Como ela poderia esquecer-se de você?"_, gritou a minha consciência, _"Vocês conversaram ontem, ela lhe convidou para a festa... Não tem como ela se esquecer de você"_.

Eu sei que estava sendo patético e ridículo ao pensar algo do tipo, mas vai que ela resolve fingir que não me conhece, não é? Essas coisas vivem acontecendo...o tempo todo...com várias pessoas...

Mas indo contra todo esse meu estúpido medo, Bella trocou sua expressão de surpresa por um sorriso lindo, daquele tipo que só ela sabia dar.

Ela falou rapidamente com as pessoas do grupo e se distanciou deles, vindo em minha direção ainda com o sorriso para _mim_.

Bella estava linda com um curto vestido rosa estampado e de botas brancas. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, mas em sua cabeça havia uma fita rosa que se destacava em seus cabelos castanhos. Na orelha ela levava brincos que combinavam com a fita.

Se linda não era o certo a se falar, eu diria que ela estava deslumbrante.

- Edward! Você veio! – me pegando de surpresa, ela me abraçou forte.

- Eu disse que viria, não disse? Então aqui estou! – falei aproveitando-me de seu abraço maravilhoso.

- Que bom que você veio! – ela riu. Seus olhos estavam brilhantes, mais do que eu percebera da outra vez.

- Também fico feliz de poder te ver mais uma vez! – abri um sorriso.

- Vem, vou te apresentar aos meus amigos! – e falando isso, ela pegou em minha mão e me puxou em direção ao grupinho que eu havia comentado anteriormente.

- Ei, gente, esse aqui é o Edward! – ela me apresentou primeiramente a duas garotas que conversavam agora separadas dos rapazes.

- O rapaz que você conheceu na praia? – perguntou uma garota baixinha, de cabelos pretos e curtos, que trajava um vestido estampado com bocas de várias cores, e usava nos pés uma bota vermelha. Na cabeça ela usava uma boina da mesma estampa do vestido.

- É sim, Allie. Edward, essa aqui é a Alice!

- Oi, Edward! Bella falou muito sobre você!

- Olá, Alice! – sorri – Espero que ela tenha falado bem!

- E como falou... – disse uma loira alta, de vestido verde, bolero de pelúcia, meia-calça branca e botas verdes. Para enfeitar os cabelos, ela usava uma tiara com uma flor da mesma cor do vestido.

- Er... Rosie! – Bella parecia desconcertada – Essa aqui é a Rosalie!

- Oi, Rosalie!

- Oi! Finalmente estou conhecendo o famoso Edward, é até um prazer!

- O-kay! – Bella pareceu meio nervosa – Ei, meninos! – ela chamou uns garotos que estavam próximos, que eu logo deduzi serem os namorados das garotas, afinal, Bella tinha me dito que ela fazia parte de um grupo onde todos namoravam, menos ela. – Esse aqui é o Edward!

- E aí, meu chapa, tudo em cima? – perguntou um rapaz alto e forte, de cabelos curtos, que vestia um terno cor de vinho. – Meu nome é Emmett!

- Tudo legal... – eu disse meio intimidado com o tamanho daquele camarada.

- Ele é o namorado de Rosalie. – Bella acrescentou.

- E eu sou o Jasper, chapa. Prazer, aí! – me cumprimentou um loiro de cabelos na altura do queixo. Ele tinha a aparência de cowboy e estava com uma camisa marrom de botão e uma calça cinza.

- E ele é o namorado de Alice.

- É um prazer conhecer todos vocês. Bella me falou bem de todos!

- Que bom, não é, Bellinha? Senão eu te dava um beliscão! – disse Alice de brincadeira. Todos riram.

Feitas as apresentações, nós começamos a conversar. A conversa fluía bem e animada e fiquei feliz em ver como fui aceito tão facilmente por aquelas pessoas que eu acabara de conhecer, e que, de uma hora para outra, já pareciam tão essenciais para mim, principalmente Bella.

Entre uma conversa e outra e muitas músicas sendo tocadas, _"Surfin' USA"_, dos _Beach Boys_, começou a tocar. Todos pareceram animados, Bella em especial.

- Ai, eu adoro essa música! Vamos dançar! – ela falou e todos foram para o centro da sala muito bem decorada em tons brancos e vermelhos. – Vem, Edward! – como eu não conseguia dizer não, eu fui.

Dançamos e dançamos grande parte da noite, parecia que sempre tínhamos energia para uma próxima música. E ver quão feliz Bella estava, já era sinal de que eu tinha ganhado a noite.

Depois de um tempo dançando músicas animadas, o dono da festa pareceu resolver trocar o estilo e colocou uma música mais calma, feita especialmente para os casais. Eu fiquei meio sem graça, estava tímido e intimidado demais para que Bella dançasse comigo, mas me surpreendendo como sempre, _ela_ deu o primeiro passo.

- Eu sei que essa música é melosa e foi feita para casais, mas... Você dança comigo? – perguntou muito corada.

- Claro que sim!

Estendi a mão para que ela se juntasse a mim e, em frações de segundos, já estávamos dançando lentamente ao som de "_I Feel That I've Known You Forever_", do rei _Elvis Presley_.

* * *

><p><strong>Link para ouvir a música: http: /www(ponto)youtube(ponto)com/watch?v=5JinHZMfbhc**

* * *

><p>"<em>Your lips, your eyes, your soft sweet sights<em>

_(Seus lábios, seus olhos, seu doce e suave semblante)__  
><em>_I feel that I've known you forever_

_(Sinto como se te conhecesse desde sempre)__  
><em>_Your style, your touch, you're just too much_

_(Seu estilo, seu toque, você é demais)__  
><em>_I feel that I've known you forever_

_(Sinto como se te conhecesse desde sempre)"_

Quando reparei no nome da música e em sua letra, me dei conta como era uma baita coincidência. Aqui estava eu, dançando com uma linda garota, que eu tinha conhecido apenas há vinte e quatro horas, mas que, não sei como, eu sentia como se a conhecesse desde sempre.

- Obrigada, Edward! – Bella falou meio abafada por estar com a cabeça encostada em meu peito.

- Obrigada? Por quê?

- Por ter me proporcionado esses momentos maravilhosos e por não ter corrido quando eu fui falar com você, afinal, não é todo dia que uma louca fala com você, assim, do nada. – ela me olhou.

- Eu não te achei louca. Na verdade, eu te achei uma menina linda, divertida, com uma boa conversa e que me encanta em cada detalhe, por mais que muitos deles sejam novos para mim.

- Sabe, eu fiquei com medo de perder o contato com você, não queria perder _isso_ – apontou para nós dois – ou sabe-se lá o que está acontecendo entre nós dois. Fiquei em pânico com a ideia de você não aparecer hoje na festa. Eu já estava arquitetando planos para ir atrás de você. – ela riu meio envergonhada - Você é diferente, Edward, não sei como explicar. Só espero que eu não esteja enganada ao seu respeito.

"_I know that this never happened to me_

_(Eu sei que isso nunca aconteceu comigo)__  
><em>_Don't have to see anymore than I see_

_(Não tenho que ver mais do que vejo)__  
><em>_Your face so rare, beyond compare_

_(Seu rosto tão raro, tão além da comparação)__  
><em>_I feel that I've known you forever_

_(Sinto como se te conhecesse desde sempre)__  
><em>_And ever and ever_

_(E sempre e sempre)"_

- Não está. E pode ter certeza, eu sinto o mesmo. – eu disse acariciando seu rosto corado – Agora só me responde uma coisa... Por que você decidiu falar comigo?

- Ah, você parecia tão abobalhado, que eu achei engraçado e decidi falar com você. Não fiz mal, não é?

- Não. Foi a melhor coisa que você poderia ter feito na vida, porque só com essa decisão você mudou a _minha_ vida. Conheci a pessoa maravilhosa que você é e, de brinde, tive conversas incríveis e animadas que eu jamais imaginei ter e ganhei um grupo de pessoas divertidíssimas. Quer dizer, eu espero ter. – ri.

- Se depender de mim, você terá sim.

- Eu quero muito que tudo isso que estamos tendo não seja apenas algo do verão. Quero poder compartilhar de mais momentos com você, quero te ver sorrir e isso, pode até parecer bobo, já significa muito para mim.

- E para mim também.

Com minhas mãos na cintura dela e as mãos dela em minha nuca, continuamos a dançar. Nossos olhares estavam conectados e nunca perdiam esse contato tão profundo. Nossos corpos tão grudados e leves como plumas.

Não precisamos falar mais nada, pois nossos olhos conseguiam falar tudo o que as palavras não davam conta. E, com o coração batendo tão forte que seria capaz de sair por minha boca, não quis prolongar mais o momento. Eu beijei Bella.

No início foi um simples tocar de lábios, apenas o contato tímido entre duas bocas que ainda não se conheciam. Quando conhecemos o terreno no qual estávamos entrando, nossas bocas, enfim, começaram a se mover. Um beijo doce, calmo, maravilhoso e cheio de promessas escondidas.

Beijamos-nos por mais um tempo até que a respiração já estava em falta, foi então que nos separamos. Bella me olhou e seus olhos brilhavam mais do que eu imaginei ser possível. Ela sorria largamente e eu, espelhando o seu sorriso, dei um tão largo quanto. A felicidade estava tão evidente, que poderia sair rodopiando por aquela sala.

- Que tal um encontro amanhã, na _nossa_ praia, no mesmo horário? – perguntou Bella.

- Seria perfeito!

E, com essa simples pergunta e o sorriso de Bella, eu já tinha a confirmação de que nós ainda iríamos viver muitas e muitas coisas juntos. E que nada ficaria restrito apenas ao _verão_, mas sim por toda a nossa vida.

***FIM***

* * *

><p>E então, gente, o que vocês acharam? Dei um tiro certo ao me arriscar a escrever esta one-shot?<p>

Antes de tudo, gostaria de dizer que eu adorei escrever isso aqui, porque além de falar sobre uma época na qual eu me interesso muito, serviu como um desafio, já que algumas coisinhas eu tive que pesquisar antes de escrever, como, por exemplo, as músicas e o período em que Bella e Edward vivem. Eu tive que me basear em fatos que aconteceram antes de situar a época na qual eu queria que a estória se passasse.

Não sei se está no gosto de vocês, mas eu espero pelo menos agradar a algumas pessoas. Então, como retribuição ou sei lá o que, me deixa uma review falando sobre o que você achou da one-shot. Pode ser elogios, críticas e tudo o mais. Qualquer comentário é sempre bem-vindo, logo não saia sem comentar, viu?

E como eu havia falado no aviso ali em cima, vou postar a capa da one-shot e as roupas e músicas comentadas:

**Capa da one-shot: **http:/tinyurl(ponto)com/3mhqkjb

**Carro do Edward:** http:/tinyurl(ponto)com/3pzzwxm

**Roupa da Bella na festa:** http:/tinyurl(ponto)com/3ppjzsw

**Roupa da Alice:** http:/tinyurl(ponto)com/3ue5fyz

**Roupa da Rosalie:** http:/tinyurl(ponto)com/3w42w67

**I Want To Hold Your Hand - The Beatles:** http:/www(ponto)youtube(ponto)com/watch?v=ls_Qq3J7Wnk

****The Twist - Chubby Checker:** **http:/www(ponto)youtube(ponto)com/watch?v=yqVFJNcQ4X0

**Surfin' USA - Beach Boys:** http:/www(ponto)youtube(ponto)com/watch?v=Grj7sjQ0_p4

Como este site não posta os links direito, no lugar do "ponto" você coloca um ponto normal, rs. E preste atenção se as barrinhas (/) estão certas, porque as vezes o site "come" uma das barras, o que gera erro no link. Então só acrescente mais uma barra e _voilá_, você conseguirá ver direitinho os links.

Então é isso, pessoal. Espero mesmo, de coração, que vocês possam aprovar a one-shot!

Beijos e até uma próxima,

Francine S.


End file.
